


aren't you cold?

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: "That's your fault!" Seungyoon exclaimed, affronted. "I'm in perfect control of my fangs, when you're not stinking up the place with your wet dog smell." "I'm sorry you find the smell of wet dog so delicious—" It's not easy trying to fit in with humanity when you're a vampire. It's especially not easy when your roommate is a werewolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> college!au: Mino is a werewolf and Seungyoon is a vampire and they end up being roommates. They hate each other's smell, because Yoon smells like death and blood and cold and Mino smells like a wet dog. At least, that's what they claim

"Aren't you cold?" 

"Seriously, is that going to be the new thing?" Seungyoon asked, kicking at a drift of fallen leaves before turning to give Mino the stink-eye over his shoulder. 

The oversized hoody, which had all but swallowed his roommate, shrugged. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Seunghoon finally stopped teasing me about dressing like a, a—"

"December goth," Mino supplied helpfully. Seungyoon narrowed his eyes at him and Mino pushed his hood back far enough to show a toothy grin in response. 

"Yes, that. Not two days ago."

"And now it's October and I, for one, am freezing my balls off," Mino said. "Here, hold up, we should cross here." 

"Right!" Seungyoon exclaimed, scurrying after Mino to the other side of the dark, deserted road. "So I should fit in now, right? It's not December yet, but as far as I can understa—" 

Mino halted suddenly and Seungyoon almost tripped over his feet to keep from careening right into him. He took a hurried step back. The scent wasn't as overpowering out in the open, but it was bad enough that it had them locked in a perpetual silent battle to stand upwind from one another. 

Distance. Distance was good. 

"What are you—" 

"Fuck, Seungyoon, don't you think you should give up on that?" Mino had jammed his hands in his pockets and glared at the pebble he was nudging with the toe of his sneaker. 

"Give up on what?"

"I mean, you know you're never going to fit in with the humans, right?" He looked balefully out from under his hood and shook his head at Seungyoon's non-commitical shrug. 

"University will take four years," Seungyoon said. "We're only a month in. I still have plenty of time to— to learn and to figure out what I'm doing wrong." 

The look Mino gave him was almost pitying. Seungyoon was not having that. He was having none of that. Not from a _werewolf_ , of all things. 

"Like that isn't why you're here," he added sulkily. 

"Me?" Mino barked out a laugh. "I don't give a fuck about that. I'm here to get my degree" — he smiled sharply — "like a normal person. Then I'm going back to my pack," he added with a shrug that was half shiver. 

That was the thing, though. Vampires didn't do packs, didn't do families like normal people. They didn't even do occassional neighborly visits to check if uncle Vlad was still undead and functioning. Seungyoon was so tired of being lonely. 

But the werewolf didn't need to know that. 

"Yeah, well, I've got more brains than you, I'm sure I can manage both," he said instead, seeing Mino's pity and raising him contempt. 

Mino snorted. He turned on his heel and started walking again, hunching deeper into his hoody. "Just because I'm nice," he called over his shoulder, "and don't mention you talk weird because your creepy fucking fangs get in the way, doesn't mean the humans will be so lenient." 

"That's your fault!" Seungyoon exclaimed, affronted. "I'm in perfect control of my fangs when you're not stinking up the place with your wet dog smell." 

"I'm sorry you find the smell of wet dog so delicious—"

"I do _not_. It's a defense mechanism, My nose is under constant attack—"

" _Your_ nose?" Mino sniffed in indignation. "You wouldn't smell an attack if it bit you in the bony ass. I can smell someone from two streets away. But do I break out into a full-body bad hair day when you're around? Just because you smell like something's died? No." 

"Har har, you talk big for someone who's just as undead as I am." 

Mino huffed and only said, "Hurry up, will you? We're nearly there." 

Seungyoon trailed after him at a safe distance. 

The... pamphlets and things, that were passed around silently, with optimistic titles like _Integrating into Human Society in Ten Easy Steps_ and _Blood? Just Say No_ forever talked about the importance of learning about humanity: understanding human society so one could participate in it as a half decent almost-person. 

Seungyoon tried, because the alternative to humans was to be sad and alone. 

He wished, though, that humanity would put a tiny bit of effort into understanding _them_. Just enough, say, to grasp with perfect clarity why putting a vampire and a werewolf in a dorm room together was an absolute shit idea. 

"Your hat," Mino said out of the blue, slowing his pace so Seungyoon could catch up with him. 

"What?" 

"And your huge-ass scarf." 

"What about them?" Seungyoon asked. 

"You're not wearing them." 

"I'm not. Thank you for noticing?" 

"You wore them all summer. Well, September, anyway, but it was sweltering so it counts." 

Seungyoon hummed. "I did. What's your point?" 

"You took them off now," Mino repeated patiently. 

"Yes, of course," Seungyoon said, frowning. "It's two in the morning. I don't need sun protection now." 

Mino laughed loud enough that it was startling in the silence of the midnight streets. 

"You — you are the most hopeless—" 

"What?" Seungyoon demanded irritably. Mino shook his head. 

"I'm sure you can figure it out with all those brains of yours."

"Fine, don't tell me," Seungyoon muttered. "Werewolf humor is probably too lame to make sense to anyone else."

"Sure, yeah. Werewolf humor," Mino allowed, clearly still amused; Seungyoon could hear the grin in his voice. Mino continued, "So, vampires really don't feel the cold?" 

"No." 

"That must come in handy in the crypts." 

"And in Octobers," Seungyoon countered triumphantly, because none of his body parts were freezing off. 

"Ha! You know what, I'll give you that," Mino said through chattering teeth. "One point to the vampires." 

"Good." 

"Thank fuck we're here, at least. Next time we're going at midday, just so you know. In the fucking sunshine." 

Seungyoon ignored him and blinked up at the nearest brightly lit shop front. Right, he told himself, stepping bravely forward. Time to Be Human. 

" _Not_ " — Mino hooked his fingers in his collar and pulled him back — "that one. Geez." 

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Seungyoon complained, squirming away from the heat of Mino's fingers. Mino hurriedly dropped his hand. Seungyoon added, "Why would I go shopping if I don't need to buy food?" 

"First of all, pro-tip, don't remind people about that," Mino said, wincing. "Also, that's no excuse. There's plenty of things to shop for that aren't food. Like we're fucking doing now. How do you not know what a drug store is? Do you ever shower? Because that would explain—"

"Of course I shower," Seungyoon protested. 

"Are you sure?" Mino raised an eyebrow and prodded Seungyoon over to the next store. "Humanity lesson of the day, this is the drug store. Note the leaning tower of toilet paper. The endless rows of washing detergent. Here is where you buy your fucking shampoo and shit. Keep your mouth closed when we pass the cashier, yeah? We don't need a panic," he added in a low voice. 

Seungyoon rolled his eyes at him but kept his mouth obediently shut until they'd ducked down an aisle and out of sight of the sleepy human behind the cash register. 

"Jinwoo lets me use his stuf." 

"Hm?" Mino asked absently, distracted by the rows upon rows of colorful bottles. He wrinkled his nose and Seungyoon wondered whether he could smell all that stuff from here. He gave a cursory sniff himself, but he couldn't smell anything beyond his werewolf induced headache. 

"You know, soap and stuff. I do shower," he repeated stubbornly. It was the human thing to do, after all. 

"Lets you?" Mino asked sharply, apparently just catching up to the conversation. Seungyoon shrugged. 

"He left it in the bathroom, anyway." 

Mino started opening bottles and sniffing at them, so Seungyoon followed suit. He didn't trust a werewolf to pick out something that smelled bearable. 

"The sort of scentless soapy thing might work great for Jinwoo, but you need something more rigorous," Mino grumbled inbetween rejected shower products. 

"I could say the same for you." Seungyoon glanced sideways at Mino with some calculation. "Do you like Jinwoo?"

"Of course. I like him fine. Everyone likes Jinwoo." 

"I mean, do you _like_ -like him? Because I should tell you, he's dati-" 

"What? No," Mino yelped, nearly dropping a bottle of green tea bubble bath. "What the hell's brought this on?"

"Well, don't you?" Seungyoon shrugged. "You've clearly paid attention. You just told me he smells nice." 

"I was just observing," Mino said defensively. "You're the one stealing his products. Anyway, I was only saying he smells better than a literal walking corpse, so I don't know if you should read too much into that." 

"That's zombies," Seungyoon said mildly, opening a colorful bottle with a lot of words on it he didn't recognize. It smelled vaguely chemical. He put it back hurriedly. 

"Same difference. Who the fuck taught you this shit anyway?" Mino asked suspiciously. "You barely know how to dress yourself; I didn't expect you to know what a crush was if it bit you in the ass— pun one hundred percent intended." 

Seungyoon beamed. "Taehyun explained." 

"Of fucking course he did." 

"It worries me how often you talk about things biting me, by the way," Seungyoon added conversationally. "I thought you'd get tired of it at some point." 

"Maybe one day, fang face." 

 

"Strawberries," Seungyoon said, proffering the bottle in Mino's general direction. Mino made a face.

"Fuck, that shit is potent. I can smell it from all the way over here." 

"That's what we're looking for, right? It smells nice." 

"Better than you, anyway," Mino muttered. He looked dubiously at the bottle. "Very sweet, though. I think it's for girls, maybe. That bottle is very... pink."

"It's just strawberry colored, I think," Seungyoon said. He liked pink well enough. As strawberry-inspired colors went, he preferred pink to red. It was less suggestive. 

"Here, smell this, instead." Mino held out a black bottle that said something about dragons and volcanoes on the label and smelled, if not less distressing, worse than werewolves. 

"Vetoed," he told Mino, pinching his nose shut. 

"Yeah, okay," Mino admitted. "Here, help me find something else, I don't want to smell like you." 

"Pink or dead?" 

"Neither. Definitely neither." 

"Don't be difficult," Seungyoon admonished, scanning the shelves for something that looked interesting. 

"Fine," Mino allowed grudgingly. "The pink is negotiable." 

 

"What is it with subtle scents these days?" Mino said after ten minutes of putting stuff back on the shelf after a casual sniff. "I mean, not that I'd enjoy being punched in the face by strawberries under normal circumstances, but still. They should be better prepared."

"Do you feel exotic?" Seungyoon asked him. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Here, it's even not pink," Seungyoon said, holding up an orange bottle of Exotic Something-or-other that contained every single type of fruit he knew and several he didn't. Bananas appeared to feature heavily. 

"I don't want to smell like a fruit bowl," Mino complained. "This honey thing might be nice." 

"Not in combination with you," Seungyoon decided. "The goal here is to not smell doggy, we'll just have to deal with fruit bowl." 

 

Bath products decided, they moved to the next item on their list. 

Perfume was a thing and what a thing it was. 

"I don't understand," Seungyoon whispered to Mino, because this aisle was closer to the cashier, who'd already started sending them suspicious looks. Humans probably did their shopping quicker, Seungyoon guessed. 

"Me neither," Mino admitted. 

"The bottles look pretty, though."

"Is that how this works?" Mino asked, making a face. "You pick the nicest bottle and hope for the best?" 

"Knowing humans, probably," Seungyoon muttered darkly. 

"But it might smell horrible." 

"Look at this way," Seungyoon sighed. "They don't actually seem to carry Eau de Corpse." 

"Or Wet Dog pour Homme," Mino admitted. 

They selected two bottles at random, deliberated for five minutes, put them back and chose two different bottles just as randomly. 

 

"They smell exactly the same," Seungyoon judged, when they stood outside, having survived the encounter with the suspicious cashier. They'd unpacked the fragrances and sprayed them into the cold night air to test them. 

"Nah, your nose just sucks," Mino said, voice muffled from how deeply he was huddled into his hoody. Seungyoon vaguely wondered if Mino's earlier comments on Seungyoon's clothing had just been a covert way to ask if he could borrow Seungyoon's scarf at night. 

He should offer to lend it to him next time, Seungyoon decided privately. It'd be the human thing to do. 

They walked back home each with a bottle in hand and sprayed it in the general directions of each other's face whenever they felt the other got too close. 

Mino's face was more difficult to find, so Seungyoon awarded himself double points whenever he scored a direct hit and made Mino leap backwards.

Good stuff, really, he thought with some satisfaction. 

 

"What the hell is that?" Seungyoon snapped when he returned to their room after an impressively soapy bathroom experience. On his way back, he'd run into Jinwoo, who'd looked vaguely stunned (Seungyoon wondered if this was something to do with romance again; he'd have to ask Taehyun later) but had assured him he smelled "Very much like strawberries. Oh, yes. Very much indeed. Wow. Yes." So that was alright. 

"Hm?" Mino looked up from where he was casually setting up the means for utter annihilation. 

"That!" Seungyoon repeated, flattening himself against the wall. Mino raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"Taehyun gave them to me. They're scented candles. This one" — he lifted the candle and Seungyoon hissed — "smells like woods! It's amazing what they can put in a candle. Between this and the Attack of the Fruit Bowl, we can close the window tonight and not die of hypothermia. Metaphorically die, anyway." 

"Nothing metaphorical about it. You are actually going to kill us," Seungyoon moaned helplessly. "We're going to die in our beds. I can't believe you took me shopping just so you could kill me after." 

Mino raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Fire!" 

"Oh." Mino looked at Seungyoon trying his hardest to climb up the wall. He sighed and leaned forward to blow out the candle. "Right. Sorry. I forgot about the fire thing. Relax. It was just one candle. You can come down now." 

"How could anyone forget the dangers of fire?" Seungyoon hopped onto his bed from a distance to stay as far away from the candle as possible. Mino rolled his eyes. 

"I didn't mean that, I meant vampires and their excessive phobia of fire." 

"It's not a phobia if it's perfectly reasonable," Seungyoon muttered. 

"Listen, I know what perfectly reasonable looks like and defying gravity to get away from a candle wick is not it." He huffed as he got up to open the window again. "If I die of hypothermia, it's your fault."

"We've been over this. You can't die of hypothermia," Seungyoon said, burrowing under his blankets. 

"Try me," Mino said stubbornly. 

"Good night, Mino." 

"Yeah. Good night." 

 

It was still difficult to sleep at night. He'd hoped it'd be easier now the heavy scent of strawberries and assorted fruit and fancy bottled fragrance all but swallowed up the smell of blood and fire. His teeth were behaving and his head was clearer, but... 

"Mino?" 

A pillow-muffled groan. 

"Are you asleep?" 

"No." A pitiful moan. "It's fucking cold." 

"Do I really smell like death?" Seungyoon asked, staring up at the dark ceiling. Mino sighed. The blankets rustled as he turned over. Seungyoon glanced over and he could just make out his shape in the light of the half moon. His eyes were open, cheek resting in his hand.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Seungyoon mumbled, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. He liked to think he was more, he supposed. Almost alive enough. 

"I've been wondering about your fangs," Mino said. 

"I told you—"

"I know what you told me. Now tell me something else." 

Seungyoon studied the ceiling carefully until Mino sighed heavily, more rustling as he moved again. 

"You smell like blood," Mino said eventually. Voice dampened, barely there in the dark. 

"Oh," Seungyoon said, a half swallowed sound and he wondered if they smelled the same, after all. There was a nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He'd like that. He'd like to think he smelled like— 

Life, maybe. 

"It's like being on the edge of the full moon all the time," Mino continued. "I don't know. It makes me restless." 

"Oh." No. "Sorry," he whispered. 

"Hmh. Anyway, that and ridiculous amounts of sunblock." 

Seungyoon snorted, trying to suppress a nervous giggle. 

"Your turn," Mino prompted after a few moments. 

"You smell like blood, too," Seungyoon admitted. Mino hummed. 

"I figured as much. Do you actually want to bite me?" 

"No," Seungyoon lied. 

"You're a shitty liar." 

"I don't, _really_ ," Seungyoon insisted. "You smell like—," he hesitated, trying to find the right words. 

"Like what? If you tell me now that I really smell like a wet dog, I swear I'll pitch you out of the window," Mino said with a yawn. 

"Fire, kind of?" Seungyoon tried. Mino made a small sound.

"So, terrifying?" He snorted. "We make a good pair, I guess."

"Yes. No. Not exactly." Seungyoon plucked at his blankets and Mino waited silently. 

"When I was—" Seungyoon started in a rush and then stopped again. 

"Alive?" Mino hazarded. 

"Young," Seungyoon decided. He glanced over at Mino and saw him nod. "I can't remember much. But I can sort of remember what it felt to walk around outside in the summer. I can almost remember what the sun felt like. Kind of like that. Maybe. Um." 

Mino laughed gleefully, head backwards and throat exposed. 

"I smell like the sun?"

"No," Seungyoon lied, scowling. Perhaps it was as good a word as any. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch but he would burn. 

"I like that," Mino said happily. "It's better than wet dog."

"It's not a _good_ thing," Seungyoon said quickly. "Stick to the fruit bowl." 

"Yeah, yeah."

"And stop smiling." 

"Right." 

"Go to sleep." 

"You're the one who's keeping me awake."

"Sorry," Seungyoon said, pulling the blankets up until they covered most of his face, because he didn't know what to do with it. He wanted to smile but also hide away forever. He wondered how good werewolf eyesight was in the dark. 

Probably excellent. 

"You can make it up to me by giving me your blankets." 

"What?" 

"I'm still freezing," Mino whined. 

"I'm not giving you my blankets. You have plenty of your own. I don't want mine to smell like bananas." 

"You don't even feel the cold!" Mino protested. 

"They're my blankets and I like them," Seungyoon said stubbornly, hiding beneath them. His own personal shield. 

"If you don't give me your blankets, I'm coming over there to warm you up," Mino threatened. 

"I don't need warming up!" Seungyoon yelped when he heard Mino's feet on the floor followed by the drag of blankets. "I told you I don't feel— umph." 

Mino threw his own blankets on top of Seungyoon. Seungyoon was still digging his way out when the side of the weight of blankets was lifted and hot feet slid in beside his own. 

"No." 

"Yes. You brought this on yourself." 

"How can you feel cold? You're a furnace. I'm going to get burns." 

"No you're not." A warm arm was thrown over his chest. "This is what you came here for, right? Time to face your fears. It's the only way" — he yawned — "you'll live."

"I don't know what you're even talking about." 

"All that shit about humans," Mino murmured and Seungyoon could feel his warm breath on his cheek. "Wanting to fit in, to feel alive." 

"Is that so bad?" 

"No. But if I'm made of fucking sunshine, I'll do a way better job of warming you back up than they will." 

Seungyoon licked his lips in thought. "I thought I made you feel restless and... I don't know, moony." 

"It's not too bad." 

"This strawberry stuff is amazing, honestly." 

Mino laughed, Seungyoon could feel his body shake with it. "Feeling like a werewolf, I mean. Now that you know. And as long as there's no humans around to be panicky." 

Seungyoon sighed. He was getting used to the feeling of— not quite burning. Is that was warmth was? It was different from what he usually felt.

"It's always hard to feel like a vampire," he said and resolutely did not think of Mino's throat, Mino so close he could feel his heart beat. Mino reached out, grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

"I know. I'm sorry." Mino went to move back, but Seungyoon tightened his grip before he could talk himself out of it. 

"It's hardest feeling lonely," he mumbled. 

Mino leaned in and pressed his lips to his cheek. 

"Go to sleep." 

 

He slept and dreamt of summer and things long forgotten.


End file.
